What She Never Knew
by ShaunneSaurs
Summary: Niall has been having these dreams of a mystery girl and the she has been having dreams about him, but he never knows her name nor does she know his. Can he find out who she is? Will he fall in love with her? Will she know who he is? Find out in What she never knew
1. Chapter 1

Niall's P.O.V

***Dream***

"Niall... please don't go." she told me.

"Babe, you know I'd never leave you. I love you." I had told her, opening my arms to her.

She smiled and walked into my arms as I held her tightly I couldn't let her go. She was the love of my life. I could never let her out of my sight. The way her long beautiful brunette hair flowed down her mid-back. The way her sea-foam green eyes looked at everything with awe. She was beautiful.

***End of Dream***

I awoke from my dream, I had not noticed that I had cried in my sleep. This is the third time this week I have had this girl in my dreams. They have all been similar, they showed her asking me not to leave her. I never knew her name, but she was beautiful and wonderful. Everytime I closed my eyes I could she her face. Her sea-foam green eyes looking at me, with her plump lips turn to a smile and her blue and red braces revealing themselves.

I turned to look at the clock, it read 2:34am. I had tired to go back to sleep but everytime I tried the dreams came flooding back to me and how I longed to see her in person, to reach out and feel her touch and know that I won't be awaken from a dream.

I hadn't told the boys about my dreams, but they could tell something was wrong with me. I hadn't been getting much sleep lately, ever since I began having these dreams. I would often awake with tears streaming down my face and would have trouble falling back to sleep.

I decided that I was going to need something to pass the time or help me sleep, I really needed to get some rest so I can focus on writing music and the lads. I rolled over to the night stand beside my bed and grabbed my phone from the charger and logged into twitter.

There where a lot of mentions like always, asking for follow backs. I always tried to do following sprees, but management says I can't do as many as I'd like. I began scrolling thru my feed and looking at random people that I've followed on sprees. A particular tweet caught me eye, it was posted less than five minutes ago. I looked at the clock to see it read 2:39am.

" ShaunneSaurs: This is the third time this week! Why do I keep having dreams about him?"

This couldn't be just a coincidence. I knew it was highly unlikely but it was worth a shot. I had to look at her profile. I had to see if it was her! I had to know if it was the girl from my dreams or if it was just a random person. I clicked onto her profile but sadly, her photo wasn't her. I scrolled thru her tweets hoping to see a photo of her, but I was disappointed to see there were none.

I was finally starting to realise that I can't keep hiding this from the boys. I know I can get help from them, they are my best lads arn't they? They'll understand... I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Mystery girl's P.O.V

***Dream***

"...Please don't leave me." I said.

"Babe, I'll never leave you, I love you." He said as he opened his arms to me.

I didn't hesitate to walk into this strangers arms. He was wonderful. His irish accent filled the air every time he spoke. His eyes were a deep blue that you could get lost in. His hair was mostly blonde except for his roots. His smile was perfect, you could tell that he was shy about his braces thou.

***End of Dream***

That was when I awoke, I was always having dreams like this. This was the third time this week. I really never knew why these things were happening to me. I wanted to know why this stranger kept invading my dreams. I wanted to know what his purpose was in my dreams. I wanted to know if maybe this is the sign I've been looking for. Maybe it was time to find out who he was and where he was and what he'd meant to me. There was nothing I could do at the moment though. This will be something to think about later this morning. I opened my twitter and decided I might as well update my followers.

" ShaunneSaurs: This is the third time this week! Why do I keep having dreams about him?"

I closed down my twitter and plugged my phone back on the charger, I had only ever told one person about these dreams, and that was my best friend Kraya. She is like a sister to me. Her and I had a very special bond since we met. I first met her in the beginning of my sixth grade year, she was a year older than myself but that didn't change anything. Let alone did I even know that once we became friends she lived just across the street from me, we've always talk to each other about everything and that's why I trusted her with this. I had to text her about this even though it was 2:34 in the morning.

_To: Kraya_

_Kraya, it happened again. I had another dream. We need to talk._

About ten minutes after I sent her my text I was slowly beginning to fall back to sleep. Finally some rest! Thank god.


	3. Chapter 3

Niall's P.O.V

***9:05 am***

I had decided that it was a decent hour to get up and talk with the lads about my dreams. I got up out of my bed and walked over to my dresser. I grabbed a pair of tan pants and a white v-neck. After I had gotten my clothing on I applied some gel to my hair and went down stairs to go find the lads.

I found Louis, Liam and Harry sitting on the couch watching some old movie, from what I could hear I believe it was Old Yeller. I walked in the kitchen to find Zayn rummaging through the refridgerator. I left the kitchen to go sit by Louis.

"Hey Nialler!" Louis screamed as he ran up to me, pulling me into a hug.

"Hey Louis." I replied, "Um, I have something I would like to discuss with you guys about."

"Sure Niall." Liam said as he patted the seat next to him on the couch. I walked over to the couch and sat between Liam and Louis.

"Well, lately I have been having these dreams about this girl... this happened again this morning around 2:34. Every time I have a dream about her, she's always telling me 'Niall... plead don't go.' and then I'll respond with something like, 'Babe, you know I'd never leave you, I love you.' I would open my arms to her and hold her there, until I wake up. After the dream this morning I opened my twitter and this girl woken up the same time I awoke and she posted this..."

" ShaunneSaurs: This is the third time this week! Why do I keep having dreams about him?"

"... I have had this dream three times this week. It can't be a coincidence. She has long beautiful brunette hair that flows down to her mid-back, seafoam green eyes, she also has braces. Red and blue braces. I don't know her name. The girl on twitter that sent that tweet doesn't have a photo of herself so I can't be positive that is her but I have to know! I've just got to. I love her." I finally explained.

"Wow Niall. That's... that's crazy." Liam finally spoke.

"Yeah, Liam's right that is crazy Niall, but I want to help you Niall. If you think she's the one you want and need then I'm in. I'll help in every way possible bud." Louis said.

"Yeah! I'm in to Niall!" Harry told me.

"I'll help you with anything Niall." Zayn replied.

"Thanks lads. I really appreciate it. I really do. I want to find her." I confessed as I dismissed myself and walked towards the kitchen. Boy, am I hungry! I grabbed some of the leftover chicken from Nando's and warmed it up in the microwave.


	4. Chapter 4

Mystery girl's P.O.V

***10:35 am***

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock on my phone going off. Ugh. Time for work. I rolled over out of bed and shut the alarm off and went over to my walk-in closet. I looked around for a little while and finally decided on a long white sweater with a black cross on the front, black leggings with slits in the sides and my favorite pair of combat boots. I walked over to my bathroom and set my clothing on the counter. I looked at myself in the mirror and decided I would take a quick shower. Before I undressed I looked at my phone to see I had a new text message from Kraya.

_From: Kraya_

_Oh dear, I'm sorry that you had another dream again. There isn't much I can do at the moment. I'll see you later at the office. I hope you enjoy your first day working with us._

_Sent at 6:57 am_

After reading that I set my iPhone in it's dock and turned on Amy Lee; You as I got ready and took my shower.

"These words have been drained from this pencil

Sweet words that I want to give you

and I can't sleep, I need to tell you

Goodnight.

When we're together I feel perfect.

When I'm pulled away from you, I fall apart.

All you say is sacred to me.

Your eyes are so blue, I can not look away

as we lay in the stillness, you whisper to me.

'Amy, marry me? Promise you'll stay with me.'

Oh, you don't have to ask me.

You know you're all that I live for.

You know I'd die just to hold you, stay with you.

Somehow I'll show you.

That you are my, night sky.

I've always been right behind you.

Now I'll always be right beside you.

So many nights I cried myself to sleep.

Now that you love me I, love myself.

I never thought I would say this.

I never thought there'd be

You."

By the time the song had finished for the third time, I got out of the shower and dried off. I slipped on a pair of panties and a bra. Then I slipped each leg into my leggings and pulled the sweater over my head. I opened my jewelry box and pulled out my white cross necklace, a pair of gold cross earrings and my white, gold and black bangles. I blow dried then curled my long brunette w/ blonde hair to where the ringlets sat roughly around shoulder length. I applied some concealer underneath my eyes and on my eyelids, then applied powder to my face along with blush and a light layer of mascara. I brushed my teeth and then put on some lipgloss, and walked out of the bathroom.

I grabbed my keys from the kitchen counter along with my cell phone and purse as I walked out of my flat. I turned around locked the door and walked down the driveway and stepped into my '76 Chevy Nova and drove off to my new job.


	5. Chapter 5

Niall's P.O.V

After the microwave went off, I nearly ran back into the kitchen. I pulled it out of the microwave and practically stuffed my face. I was absolutely hungry I didn't even care if any of the lads gave me weird looks. I was down right hungry! This chicken tasted just as good as if it just came out of Nandos! Once I finished eating I walked back into the living room to see that Liam was on the phone and the lads watching him.

"What's going on?" I asked Zan as I pointed to Liam who still was on the phone.

"He's talking to Simon." Zayn replied.

"We don't know, but I think we are about to find out." Zayn said as we watched Liam hang up the phone.

"What was that about Liam?" Harry asked.

"Simon called and said that we are going to be having a new girl working with us. She's a friend of Kraya's. Kraya if you don't know if the girl that does our makeup and fashion for photoshoots and concerts. This new girl is going to be taking over in the fashion department."

"Yay! A new girl!" Harry shouted.

"Boobear, just because there is a new girl doesn't mean you get to go flirt with her every time you have the chance." Louis told him.

"I never said I was gonna flirt with her." Harry replied winking.

"Well does that mean that we have to go in and meet her now?" Zayn asked?

"No, Simon wants her to get used to her working environment first then we'll go meet her." Liam answered.

"Alright, what shall we do till then?" I asked.

"I suppose we could practice Little Things." Harry said.

"Alright, let me grab my guitar." I said as I walked up the stairs to my room to grab my guitar. After grabbing my guitar I walked back down stairs to the lads.

"Lets do this thing" Zayn said as I began to play the music of Little Things. "Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me, but bear this in mind it's meant to be and I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks and it all makes sense to me."

Then Liam sang after him, "I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes, when you smile. You've never loved your stomach or your thighs. The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine, but I love them endlessly."

Then we all pitched in, "I won't let these little things slip, out, of my mouth, but if I do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to. I'm in love with you and all these little things."

Then we all stopped singing except Louis, "You can't go to bed without a cup of tea and maybe that's the reason you talk in your sleep. All these conversations are the secrets that I keep but it makes no sense to me."

"I know you never loved the sound of your voice on tape, you never want to know how much you weight. You still have to squeeze into your jeans, but you're perfect to me." Harry sung after Louis.

Then we all pitched in again, "I won't let these little things slip, out, of my mouth but if it's true, it's you they add up to. I'm in love with you and all these little things." Then everyone dropped out but me.

"You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you. You'll never treat yourself right darlin' but I want you to. If I let you know, I'm here for you. Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh.."

Then Harry sung again after me, "I've just let these things slip, out, of my mouth, because it's you, oh it's you, it's you, they add up too and I'm in love with you and all these little things.

We all pitched in together one last time. "I won't let these little thing slip, out, of my mouth, but if it's turn, it's you, it's you they add up too. I'm in love with you and all your little things."

"That was great guys!" Louis yelled.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Um, Liam. I think your arse is ringing." Harry said laughing.

"Oh, yeah." he replied as he dug around his pocket for his iPhone, "It's Simon again."


	6. Chapter 6

Mystery girl's P.O.V

Once I got into my car I pulled out my GPS from the glove box and typed in the address Kraya texted me. I was excited for getting a new job. I was finally getting to be able to do something I loved and was good at. Ever since I was little I had always been interested in fashion but with my past I never really got to be the child with all the fashionable clothing. I was always the girl that was an outcast at school and my family never had a lot of money so we couldn't do much. I'm glad my future was finally changing around for once.

As I put the keys into the ignition, I turned on the radio. One of my favorite one. How you remind me by Nickelback. I can't help myself from singing along.

"Never made it as a wise man.

I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing.

Tired of living like a blind man.

I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling and this is how you remind me.

This is how you remind me of what I really am.

This is how you remind me of what I really am.

It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story.

This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking and I've been wrong, I've been down into the bottom of every bottle.

These five words in my head scream 'Are we having fun yet?'

Yet, yet, yet, no ,no.

Yet, yet, yet, no, no.

It's not like you didn't know that.

I said I love you and I swear I still do and it must have been so bad 'cause living with him must of damn near killed you and this is how you remind me of what I really am.

This is how you remind me of what I really am.

It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story.

This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking and I've been wrong, I've been down into the bottom of every bottle.

These five words in my head scream 'Are you having fun yet?'

Yet, yet, yet, no, no.

Yet, yet, yet, no, no.

Never made it as a wise man.

I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing and this is how you remind me.

This is how you remind me.

This is how you remind me of what I really am.

This is how you remind me of what I really am.

It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story.

This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking and I've been down and I've been down into the bottom of every bottle.

These five words in my head scream 'Are we having fun yet?'

Yet, yet, yet, no, no.

Yet, yet, yet, no, no.

Yet, yet, yet, no, no.

Yet, yet, yet, no, no."

By the time the the song was over I was close to reaching my destination. I almost drove past a starbucks but I pulled over and went in to get a venti caramel ribbon crunch frappe. Boy are they addictive. After paying I got back into my car and finished driving to my new work. Once I pulled up into the parking lot I was greeted by my best friend Kraya.

"Kraya!" I yelled as I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Oh, I'm so glad you got this job!" She told me.

"I am too. I was getting tired of doing boring old jobs. I am so glad I finally found something that I love to do."

"Well come on in silly and let me show you around!" She told me as she practically pulled me towards the building.

As we walked into the building I was greeted by people everywhere giving me hugs and welcoming me to the family. One man in particular was extremely friendly, I believe his name was Paul. I think he told me that he was working for security. Kraya finally took me into the main office to meet my boss Simon. The hallway was long and there was a red door at the end of the hall. The walls were filled with photos. Bands, Singer, Actors, Models. It was absolutely amazing to see how many peoples dreams came true.

"Here is Simon's office." She said as she knocked on the door and entered.

"...I'd like you boys to wait until she gets settled in, then I'll call you and have you lads come in to meet her." a deep voice said. I guess that was Simon talking on the phone. "Hello miss. Hello Kraya. Welcome to the family miss..?"

"Oh, um. You can call me Shaunne."

"Well welcome to the family Miss. Shaunne. Kraya here will show you around and then when you get comfortable with your environment, I'll bring in the boys you'll be working with."

"Thank you Simon." I replied with a smile. As we walked out of the office, Kraya was talking nonstop about the boys.

"Oh. My. God. You are going to love them! They are the funniest people you will ever meet! Louis is crazy, Harry is such a flirt, Liam is the most mature, Zayn is quiet, and Niall. Well Niall eats A LOT! Well here is the where we work!" She said as she opened a large door which revealed a huge room with five mirrors and chairs. I work place of my own, and rows and rows of clothing. I looked in awe at all the designer clothing that I was going to be able to get my hands on. I swear I screamed.

"Oh. My. God. Kraya do you see all this?!" I said as I practically ran towards all the clothing.

She giggled, "I know it's amazing! You'll love working here. The boys are the best. Sometimes I forget how much I love my job. She said sarcastically, "Well you seem to be comfortable so I'll have Simon call the boys in." She said as she left the room to talk to Simon.


End file.
